


My Best friend

by AmandaXpanda



Category: DCU (Comics), Gotham City Sirens (Comics)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 07:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaXpanda/pseuds/AmandaXpanda
Summary: Mainly focusing on their friendship. They might end up together so there will be lots of fluff/pining it will be a college/coffee shop/flower shop au





	My Best friend

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new at this so I hope it's good. I love this couple but I want to focus on their friendship. First chapters will be short but then will get bigger. Next chapter will be I'm Ivy pov

**Harleen Quinzell**

Life is often complicated. At least my life in particular. I recently had to dropout of college while getting a job at my local coffee shop so I could take care of mom when she got really sick. Now she passed away and I have no idea how to move on. I told my boyfriend Jay that I wanted to go back to school, I feel like it could help distract me but he said it was dumb idea to go back now. The only real reason Ive been able cope with this is my best friend Ivy. She always been there for me in ways I probably dont deserve to be honest. Like the other day I just had shitty day at work and apparently so did Jay. We got into this big fight for two hours and I dont even remember what it was about. I just know its my fault since he's still mad about it. Anyway I told Ivy I had the worst day so she sent me some flowers within the hour. She works at a flower shop so it was probably easy to set up for her but still she even had a cute note attached asking me to meet her at our spot. Which I'm on my way to do its just great to to have somebody you can be yourself around.


End file.
